rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue Timeline
This is a timeline listing all of the most important events of the RvB universe. The Timeline Events prior to Project Freelancer (BPF) *The Great War begins. *Leonard Church and Allison meet and start a relationship; Carolina is born. *Allison enlists in the UNSC Marine Corps and leaves for the war. She is presumably killed in action a short time later. *Carolina and York meet at Club Errera. *After years of fighting, the UNSC rely upon many top-secret projects and operations created to help ensure their victory in the Great War. This results in the creation of Project Freelancer. Project Freelancer (PF) *Leonard Church becomes lead Director of Project Freelancer and receives permission from the UNSC Oversight Sub-committee to create the Alpha AI for his experiments. The A.I. is modeled after the Director himself. *Freelancer agents North Dakota, South Dakota, and Carolina infiltrate an Insurrectionist Research facility in the Arctic to recover a data file. *A newly inducted Freelancer, Agent Texas, easily defeats agents Maine, York, and Wyoming in a training match, establishing the Freelancers' suspicion over her. Carolina is made jealous of her prominent skill. York is also injured during the match, leaving his left eye temporarily maimed. *The Freelancers are sent on a mission to recover the Sarcophagus; Agent Maine is shot several times in the throat, resulting in him losing his voice. *Through the use of the "Sarcophagus", an AI fragment, designated as "Delta", is harvested from the Alpha AI. More fragments are then harvested. *Agent Washington suspects Agent Connecticut is conspiring with a suspected Insurrectionist. *Carolina is assigned the Sigma AI, which she later gives to Maine due to his previous throat injury. *The Freelancers (excluding Maine, Wyoming, Texas, and Florida), infiltrate an Insurrectionist-held space station at the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station in search of their leader. *C.T deserts Project Freelancer and is revealed to be working with the Insurrection. *North Dakota is assigned the Theta AI. The AI is later put through a trial to test its ability in combat along with North Dakota. *The Freelancers attend a class on A.I. theory, where Sigma obtains an interest in the fourth stage of A.I. rampancy: Metastability, and creates a "Meta" symbol, consisting of multiple A.I. symbols. *Florida and Wyoming are sent on a reconnaissance mission at an old shipyard at Longshore occupied by Insurrectionists. Both agents spot C.T. and relay the information to the Director of C.T.'s affiliation with the Insurrection. *The Freelancers infiltrate the Longshore Shipyards, killing most of the soldiers along with C.T., who is personally killed by Tex. As a result, the Insurrectionist Leader takes C.T.'s identity and escapes the Shipyards along with important information regarding Project Freelancer. *Sigma and Gamma, Wyoming's AI, manipulate Carolina into asking the Director for an AI implantation. Carolina, does so and acquires two AI fragments - Eta and Iota. This, in turn, halts the implantation of agents Washington and South Dakota. *The Freelancer AI's are briefly exasperated due to hearing Allison's name from the Director during an unscheduled match between Agents Texas and Carolina. This causes severe pain for Carolina, as she has two AI fragments implanted within her, and, as a result, slips into a coma. *The Director and Counselor, with the help of AI fragments Sigma, Gamma, and Omega, harvest the Epsilon AI from the Alpha, who of which is severely deteriorating. The Director and Counselor then use a Huragok concealed inside the Sarcophagus to complete the harvestion process. Unbeknowest to them, Sigma secretly watches this from a nearby security camera. *Washington undergoes neural surgery in order to acquire the Epsilon AI. Upon entering Washington's mind Epsilon reveals several memories of Allison at once. Washington's sanity is pushed to the limit, resulting in him being restrained and put under observation. Epsilon, as well as all other assigned AI's, are scheduled for "decommissioning". *Agent Texas discovers from a data file, provided by C.T., that she is the Beta AI, a byproduct of the torturing process conducted on the Alpha AI. She also learns of the Director's many crimes during the project. *Texas and York disband from Project Freelancer; Wyoming is attacked for his AI. *Sigma fully manipulates Maine into becoming the "Meta" (a tool) in order to acquire all AI fragments into becoming one, meta-stable artificial intelligence. *Tex recruit the help of York and North Dakota, who also learn of the Director's ulterior motives, in initiating a break-in upon the Freelancer frigate, Mother of Invention, hub of all operations for the project. During the break-in, Tex finds the Alpha and briefly speaks to him. During the mayhem, the Mother of Invention quickly loses orbit and crash lands on a frozen planet, where the Meta steals Eta and Iota from Carolina. She is then thrown off a nearby cliff. Tex then flees the area. *The Director and the Counselor decide to relocate the remains of the Alpha AI to a remote place where no one will find him or know who he is. They give Agent Florida, whose name is revealed to be Butch Flowers, the responsibility to look after Alpha. Events prior to The Blood Gulch Chronicles *The Alpha, now known simply as "Church", is stationed in Blood Gulch. He is deployed as a Blue Team member along with Tucker and Butch Flowers, who is head of the Team. Church is under the guise that he is fully human and not an AI. *Grif, Simmons, and Sarge are the Red Team members who occupy the other side of the canyon from the Blue Team. *Sarge begins building a robot named Lopez. *Butch Flowers mysteriously dies of a heart attack; Tucker takes his armor for himself. The Blood Gulch Chronicles (BGC) *A new Warthog arrives at the Red base. Church and Tucker are spying on the Red Team. *Donut arrives at Red base as the team's newest member. Caboose arrives at Blue base as the Blue team's newest member, joined by a Scorpion-class battle tank. *Grif and Simmons send Donut on a fools errand to retrieve fake items. Donut inadvertently retrieves the Blue Team's flag after thinking their base was a "store". *The Blues fail in retrieving their flag back from Donut during his way back to Red base. The Reds attack the Blues with the warthog after spotting the commotion. Caboose attempts to save his team with the tank, meeting Sheila, the tanks training AI, in the process. However, Caboose "kills" Church in a failed attempt to save his friends. *Tucker calls Blue command for reinforcements. Vic, the Red and Blue teams' command assistant, sends Freelancer Tex. A "ghost" of Church warns the Blue team about the Freelancers and how Tex is one of the worst. He further explains Tex being involved in killing all the Blue team members on Sidewinder (except Church) and is the reason that Church never married his girl back home. *Tex arrives, infiltrates the Red base, and gets the Blue team's flag back, sticking Donut with a grenade in the process. Tex then gets captured by Lopez and Sarge, but Church quickly saves her by possessing Sarge after revealing that Tex is a female and is the girl he was going to marry back home. *In all the chaos, Caboose shoots a Church-possessed Sarge, and nearly kills him, but the latter is quickly revived by Grif. Donut returns to Red base, now fully recovered, and has been given pink armor. Sarge installs a speech unit into Lopez; although a static surge damages the speech unit and causes Lopez to only speak Spanish. *Tex repairs the tank and uses it to attack the Reds once more. Unfortunately, Tex gets killed by Donut in the process. Due to Tex's "death" the Omega AI, also known as O'Malley, leaves her body and enters into Caboose's. *Church inhabits Lopez's body and the Blue Team have a eulogy for Tex and Church's old body. Tucker and Caboose then spray paint Church's armor (Lopez) blue. Conflict with O'Malley *Three months later, Medical Officer Frank DuFresne arrives at Blood Gulch; Caboose begins to act strangely and show more agression. *The red team then attack blue base, after which the Reds make demands for supplies. After negotiating, Frank "Doc" DuFrense is given to the red team after Grif humilates himself. *The blue team attempt to activate Lopez's repair sequence, however they inadvertently activate the warthog through a remote control; as Church's discusses with his teammates,? he causes? the warthog to take Doc and crash into Sarge. *Before? the warthog kills Sarge using its machine gun turrent, Tucker pulls out a wire on Lopez's body which causes Church to loose connection to the warthog and his legs; after a discussion, Simmons and Grif take Doc back to blue base and see Tucker trying to repair Church's legs, misinterpreting as something different. More coming soon... Category:Red vs. Blue